


Warm Me Up

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Female Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), I love Food Fantasy but I'm pretty meh about the story, Named Master Attendant, a series of short stories and drabbles primarily regarding my named Master Attendant, and her idiot right hand man, canon so divergent canon is next to nonexistant, so I made my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Nothing warms a heart up quite like soup, right? For Rosalie, that soup just so happens to be Miso.
Relationships: Wèicēng Tāng | Miso Soup/Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	Warm Me Up

In the land of Tierra, it was a commonly accepted theory that all Food Souls were once humans - or, in rare occasions, some other sort of humanoid life - who had died with some strong regret or attachment that refused to let them over into the next life. 

They had little to their name in this new life - simply an appearance at least somewhat resembling who they used to be, knowledge of their favorite food from their past life, and magic rarely afforded to one who lived throughout the various countries these days. 

In the land of Tierra, there was another commonly accepted theory, this one with more evidence to support its claim. They said that once a Food Soul gave in to its basest desires and lost themself in despair, they would become a Fallen Angel dedicated to causing mass destruction and despair. 

It was to stop these Fallen Angels that Food Souls began forming pacts with the most magically-inclined humans. These humans became known as Master Attendants.


End file.
